Noche de Tango
by Yukina Koorime
Summary: Una dama plantada en una sala de baile y un caballero para el que su deber es servir y ayudar a toda dama necesitada. Un tango apasionado y una venganza contra quien planto a la dama.


**Noche de Tango**

En una isla cualquiera, una mujer de pelo rosado estaba furiosa. La habían dejado plantada en una sala de baile. Esbelta, bella y letal, sus gestos y su aura denotaban un enfado monumental

- ¡Smoker no le hace esto a Hina! ¡Hina quería ganar el concurso de baile!

Allí, sola, con un vestido ajustado que realzaba su silueta y su escote, contenía las lágrimas.

Mientras, en esa misma isla Smoker y Tashigi estabas ocupados persiguiendo a Luffy y Zoro respectivamente. Los demás compañeros estaban tranquilamente haciendo sus quehaceres, de compras o paseando.

Sanji, cada vez que podía y siempre que tuvieran tiempo buscaba la manera de darse su capricho. En el Sunny se hubieran burlado de él si se hubieran enterado que una de sus pasiones era el tango. Así que discretamente buscó la sala de baile para encontrarse que ese día se hacía una competición. El problema es que las inscripciones ya estaban cerradas.

Maldiciéndose su suerte fue a tomar un trago. En eso vio a una mujer de espaldas, con unas curvas sublimes renegar. Intentaba encender un cigarrillo para calmarse pero el encendedor no le funcionaba. Como buen caballero, le ofreció encender el cigarrillo con el suyo, con la cabeza gacha.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se vieron a la cara. Hina articuló una mueca extraña y Sanji se preparó para salir corriendo cuando una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la capitana.

Sabiendo que lo podría detener en cualquier momento, pero sin poder evitarlo, con el dorso de un dedo le limpió el rastro de la mejilla.

- Una mujer tan bella no debe llorar. Aunque me cueste la vida no permitiré que alguien como tú esté triste. Así que no lucharé si me quieres llevar a prisión, pero déjame ser un caballero y permíteme que te ayude en lo que sea

Hina no entendía como un pirata como Kuro Ashi Sanji se preocupaba de una capitana de la marine, y encima que no se opondría a lo que ella le hiciera. Su corazón estaba dolido por el plantón de Smoker así que decidió una venganza contra el vicealmirante

- Hina quería ganar el concurso de baile y Smoker la ha dejado plantada

- Me encargaré de patear a Smoker por hacer llorar a una dama. Y en cuanto al concurso de baile permíteme ser tu pareja.

- Hina acepta el trato. A cambio esta noche no te detendré. Pero solo si gano.

- Entonces que empiece el baile. Esta noche Hina será la reina.

Y pronunciando estas palabras fue en busca de una rosa roja, para ponérsela en el pelo a Hina.

Comenzó el concurso con las diferentes parejas y se observó con diferencia el nivel que demostraban tanto Hina y Sanji con el resto. Sus movimientos eran compenetrados, la sensualidad desbordaba en sus pasos y la maestría de Sanji estaba a la par del porte de Hina.

Que decir que ganaron el concurso de manera sobrada y Sanji se arrodilló ante Hina para entregarle el trofeo como todo buen caballero que hubiera podido servir a una dama apurada.

Hina, emocionada por el baile, estaba contenta. Sabía que Smoker no era buen bailarín y que no hubieran podido ganar de ninguna manera, por lo que el haber podido bailar con Kuro Ashi había significado su victoria.

Pero la noche no había acabado. El baile la había revolucionado, activándose ciertas necesidades que hacía mucho no habían sido satisfechas. Así que agarró del brazo a Sanji para que no se escapara y le susurro al oído

- Hina necesita que forjen su hierro con un fuego muy potente

- Gustosamente caldearé la forja a la temperatura del infierno

Y dicho esto los dos se retiraron a una habitación de un hotel

Cuando Hina se despertó después de una noche de pasión desenfrenada, se encontró el desayuno servido en una mesa, el trofeo de la competición y una nota

_**Bella Hina**_

_**Gracias por cumplir tu promesa. Como ya hoy me habrías de detener y no puedo permitirlo por eso he marchado sin despedirme. No obstante acepta este desayuno de alguien que lo ha preparado pensando solo en ti y en tu forma de bailar tan excelsa**_

_**He cogido la rosa que llevaste ayer y el encendedor tuyo que no funcionaba como recuerdo de esta velada tan sublime**_

_**Siempre que lo desees estaré a tu disposición para bailar otro tango o lo que pidas**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Kuro Ashi Sanji**_

_**PD: Haré pagar a Smoker el hacer que lloraras y que te dejara plantada**_

En cuanto a los cuatro mencionados al principio, Smoker, Tashigi, Luffy y Zoro, no habían dejado de perseguirse. Al final mientras Sanji llegaba al Sunny, sus dos compañeros de tripulación venían corriendo para saltar al barco y zarpar a toda velocidad. Tras ellos, el duo de marines los perseguía.

Sanji, no pudiendo evitarlo uso su Sky Walk y le dio una patada a Smoker usando el Diable Jambe y enviándolo bien lejos. De esta manera sus dos compañeros tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para llegar al barco y salir.

Ya en la nave guardó el encendedor en su caja de objetos preciados y la rosa la puso a secar para guardarla entre sus libros de recetas.

Mientras, a lo lejos Hina observaba el espectáculo y sonreía al ver que su bailarín había cumplido su palabra de patear a Smoker.


End file.
